


在书架后面做爱

by 74lingcc



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 他们没有年龄操作
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 10





	在书架后面做爱

他们只有在韦恩宅的图书室里才能找到监控盲区的角落，达米安这个死小孩会在他面前保留那种王子的洁癖，提姆也不怎么愿意去酒店的房间做事，他们更多的倾向在这种隐秘的角落，又或者达米安去踹开提姆房间的门。

这个事情可真肮脏，但是快乐，大脑迫切需要那些激素，达米安在他把手指塞进去三根的时候猛烈颤抖，但提姆没有被推开，他十分有力，看着纤细的手这样白又细的束缚他的弟弟，达米安就这样被他强硬抱在怀里，姿势尴尬，还需要单只脚的卡着书柜，好让他能被对方猥亵肠子。

“你都流了一地了。”

提姆说，他指的是达米安的那个小阴茎，下面还在光滑无毛的地方，那根老二硬得比较可爱，只是前液因为被玩而不断掉落，落到地毯上。应该不会有精癍。

“闭嘴！我知道！”

看来有点尴尬，达米安故意压低声音，还有些愤怒的嘶哑，他尝试抓开提姆的手，可是没有成功，对方把舌头伸进他的耳廓，这引起他的腹部发抖，那里被脏器顶出来的肚皮圆滑的幅度显得他不成熟。

“够了！准备够了！”

太不体面，这让他咳嗽，达米安终于能双脚落地，他强忍屈辱的背对德雷克，双手撑着书柜，然后弯腰曲背。

提姆满意对方的上道，他解开裤子，那种腰带的金属碰撞声音让达米安耳朵发痒，达米安开始神情茫然，他被进入的时候无意识半张嘴的呼吸，然后去配合对方的手，对方的入侵，把脚垫高，垫高到拉伸小腿，脚后跟圆滑的颤抖。

“不…不…等…”

不行了，德雷克开始动作后他不行了，对面都铎王朝的字都被撞得摇晃，达米安头晕目眩，浑身发抖。

“书架！书架会倒的！”

他没选个好位置！达米安开始一心二意！他很慌乱，因为开始性行为而迷乱思维，可德雷克没有停止动作，他把握好这个小家伙了，对方后面紧绷得不行，本来还很柔软湿嫩的地方因为充血而有韧度，这种包裹感就很好。

“嗯，倒了吧。”

提姆说，达米安呼吸急促，他很想知道对方在发什么疯，可是大脑思考得太缓慢，全身的注意力都在后面，那里被永无止境的碰撞冲击又冲击，他都要感觉他的全部内脏都在被德雷克的老二在攻击，血液都被他夺去了，大脑正在缺氧。

“只要书架倒了，所有人都会看到你这样下流的样子，那么我们的事情就会被大家知道了。”

他们在地下恋情，秘密得要死，提姆也开始头晕目眩，想要更深更深的埋进去，那里这么稚嫩，就是他一个人的处女地了。

“你找死吗。”

达米安嘶嘶的说话，他没什么力气了，太多的血液都聚集在腹部，他的大腿抖得要命，浑身流汗，因为血压而射精，提姆帮他握住，少年的手在滑动，拇指跟食指在掐着那个红色可怜的顶部，达米安感觉在被挤牛奶，他太想夹脚了，膀胱突突的想尿尿。

这不是结束，提姆依旧需要，他要达米安躺去地上，让他抬起腰，好让他能跪着操他。那个男孩一开始不太愿意，他的眼睛跟鼻子都在发红，但是被抱着玩弄几下屁股后，又愿意了。

这里有些灰尘，达米安因为姿势侧着头颅，说实话，这样对他的腰太不好，每次他都很难走路，不舒畅，后面合不起来，只想睡觉，只想好好休息，提姆在咬他的脖子，然后继续动作，达米安跟他抱怨鼻子很痒，偶尔又因为被磨到了然后发出别的声音，提姆跟他窃窃私语的声音越来越低，最后只有气声，他有点祷告的沉重那样压迫，达米安被加速得娩着细碎的声音，于是射精，可那是提姆。

于是等上方大口呼吸，意识恢复的时候，提姆抬起身，才发现达米安满脸不满意，对方哪里都在红，下面的老二精神的翘着，让提姆忍不住弹了弹。

“喂！”

“抱歉，我忘记你了……”

他抱着对方躺到地上，让达米安坐在他身上。

“我们的频率无法同调，这可真麻烦。”

他的手指碰了碰达米安的穴，对方应激的在他身上身颤抖。

“喂！”

达米安的抱怨更大声了。

“你喂我也不起来，我累了。”

这根本就是撒谎，达米安瞪大眼睛，他有点想给提姆西一脚，去踹那个斯文败类的脸，但他没有这样做，而是咬牙切齿的打算站起来离开。他能去洗澡，淋冷水冲走那种情欲的。

“别这样。”

提姆压住要站起来的达米安。

“你可以选择别的方法。”德雷克说：“用你的屁股骑我的脸，我会舔你的，或者像只小青蛙一样在我身上张开脚，坐在我的阴茎上面。”

他真的在提供乐趣，不是吗，只是提姆依旧能脸色不改的说这种话，但达米安比他更害羞，对方像是失去神志那样僵硬，因为露骨话语而导致下面的小penis流出更多前液，提姆伸手过去玩了几下，达米安发抖得差点早泄。

“你…”

这终于意识到被打趣了，可达米安依旧害羞，但他还无法越过那样的廉耻去让提姆舔他，而是选择做一只小青蛙。

那次过后，达米安每次看到青蛙，都觉得自己亵渎了自己。

end


End file.
